A Message from Brooklyn
by lunatic2.2
Summary: Because there are certain things that aren t spoken out loud throughout the books. The story of Malec in text messages
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey :) This is starting before Malec´s second date and ends after it. This fic is just something sweet with one of my favourite pairing that hopefully cures my damn writer´s block. I´m still trying to continue my other fics (****_especially Jealousy and Starting Over_****), so no worries ;)**

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Friday, 21:33<p>

_Alec, are you coming? You´re being late again. Hope this isn´t one of your ploy of acting hard-to-get..._

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Friday, 21:35<p>

_I´m on my way. It´s not very easy to sneak out if your sister´s a prying pill. Sorry._

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Saturday, 1:18<p>

_Hey, Magnus  
>Sorry again. Usually I´m rather punctual. I´ll make sure not to be late next time. I really enjoyed our date though. So... Friday? :)<em>

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 1:21<p>

_No worries. I´m looking forward to it ;)_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 1:22<p>

_Alec?_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 1:24<p>

_Yes?_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 1:24<p>

_You´re still going to text me? You know, to make the time pass a little faster? ;)_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Saturday, 1:25<p>

_Sure :) Every day if it doesn´t bother you._

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 1:26<p>

_Why should it? :D_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 1:33<p>

_What are you doing right now?_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Saturday, 1:36<p>

_Lying in my bed, trying to sleep. Why? What are you doing?_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 1:37<p>

_Same here. Just curious, you know._

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 1:39<p>

_You left your jacket at my loft._

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Saturday, 1:40<p>

_I know. I did it on purpose._

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 1:40<p>

_You did? Why?_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Saturday, 1:42<p>

_I´m not sure if I should tell you. You might think I´m mad or something._

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 1:44<p>

_Oh, honey, some madness makes you all the more attractive ;) Don´t think you can scare me away so easily._

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Saturday, 1:45<p>

_Okay... I wanted to have a reason to come back._

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 1:46<p>

_And I´m not reason __enough__? :o_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Saturday, 1:46<p>

_Oh no, hell no. That´s not what I meant. I just wanted to, you know, if you didn´t want me to come back, I´d have to anyway, because you have my jacket._

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Saturday, 1:47<p>

_That doesn´t make any sense. Nevermind._

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 1:48<p>

_I get it. You´re cute. And I´m going to keep that jacket, it´s really awesome and it suits me. I love how you shadowhunters wear so much leather._

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Saturday, 1:50<p>

_I never thought of it that way. It´s not a fashion-thing, it´s just handy when you´re fighting demons and stuff...And you´re NOT keeping that jacket._

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 1:51<p>

_Why not? You owe me anyway, for coming too late twice now and I really like that jacket. (And that´s may or may not because it smells like you... ) ;P_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Saturday, 1:52<p>

… _Magnus, I already said I´m sorry._

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 1:53<p>

_:D I know, I was just kidding._

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Saturday, 1:55<p>

_Okay. Can we talk tomorrow? I´m kind of tired and tomorrow´s training early..._

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 1:57<p>

_Alright. Just call me tomorrow. Or text._

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Saturday, 1:57<p>

_I will. Good night :)_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 1:58<p>

_Sleep well Alexander. And have a nice dream ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, I decided to post another chapter. (Didn´t think anyone would want me to :D) Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Saturday, 7:30<p>

_Hey Magnus  
>It´s morning and I wanted to text you.<br>How are you? I´m fine. Izzy tried to make me eat her pancakes but I got out of it :D.  
>Soo... we´re training now. Text me later? <em>

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 12:43<p>

_Hey,  
>7:30? You guys are crazy! So you got what? Five hours of sleep?<br>I really don´t envy you.  
>Well, I´m fine. Not much work to do today... Do you guys even get any free time?<em>

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Saturday, 17:55<p>

_:D It´s okay, I´m used to it. Not everyone can sleep till 12:43  
>Of course we have free time. Like right now. We´re eating at Taki´s <em>

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 18:00<br>_  
>Ohh, Taki´s. Love it. Should I come by? ;)<em>

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Saturday, 18:03<p>

_Uhm... I don´t think that´s such a good idea..._

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 18:04<p>

_I know, I know. Just kidding. :P_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Saturday, 23:56<p>

_I´m sorry, Magnus._

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Sunday, 11:26<p>

_It´s okay. You apologize far too often_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Sunday, 16:11<p>

_I´m sorry_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Sunday, 16:24<p>

_Seriously?_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Sunday, 16:25<p>

_I´m so- okay :D I see your point_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Tuesday, 14:33<p>

_You broke your promise_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Tuesday, 14:37<p>

_What promise? :o_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Tuesday, 14:38<p>

_You wanted to text me every day_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Tuesday, 14:38<p>

_I never promised anything_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Tuesday, 14:39<p>

_But I´m sorry. I was busy._

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Tuesday, 14:40<p>

_There you go again _

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Tuesday, 14:41<p>

_What?_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Tuesday, 14:41<p>

_Oh... Sorry :D _

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Tuesday, 14:55<p>

_Hey, Magnus?_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Tuesday, 15:00<p>

_Yeah?_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Tuesday, 15:01<p>

_I´d have some free time tomorrow evening, I mean, I could arrange it, so if you want to meet...? _

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Tuesday, 15:04<p>

_Sure, why not. You have to catch your jacket anyway ;)_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Tuesday, 15:05<p>

_Oh yeah, almost forgot about that :D I can grab it Friday if Friday´s still on? We could go to that Taco place tomorrow_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Tuesday, 15:06<p>

_Sounds good :) Of course it´s still on, sweetie ;)_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Tuesday, 15:06<p>

_I should probably say no to put you off, but I´m way too impatient for that_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Tuesday, 15:08<p>

_:D People do that? Really? Like they make their friends call on an awful date so that you can get out of it? :P_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Tuesday, 15:09<p>

_I know, right. _

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Tuesday, 15:12<p>

_Oh come on, that was a mistake, I realized so much. Didn´t know you saw through that. Crap_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Tuesday, 15:13<p>

_:D I´m not stupid. I had to do this for Izzy several times too_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Tuesday, 15:14<p>

_That´s sweet. I bet you beat up every guy who doesn´t treat her well.  
>(PS: It wasn´t <em>that_ awful ;) _

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Tuesday, 15:15<p>

_Oh, I´d love to, but she can do that on her own pretty well.  
>PS: I agree ;)<em>

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Wednesday, 19:48<p>

_Hey, I´m setting off now. Should I bring your jacket?_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Wednesday, 19:49<p>

_Uh, no, don´t bother. I´m waiting_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Wednesday, 19:51<p>

_Alexander! Are you there before me? :o I´m impressed  
>You´re still keeping at that reason-to-come-back thing?<em>

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Wednesday, 19:53<p>

_Uhm, maybe? :D_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Wednesday, 19:55<p>

_You´re unbelievable :D_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Wednesday, 19:56<p>

_Unbelievable good or unbelievable bad?_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Wednesday, 19:57<p>

_Maybe a bit of both :P_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Wednesday, 20:00<p>

_I´m here!_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Wednesday, 20:00<p>

_I know. I can see you :D_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Wednesday, 20:01<p>

_I can see you too_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Wednesday, 20:01<p>

_Maybe we should stop texting now and just talk in real life again? _

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Wednesday, 20:01<p>

_Good idea!_

* * *

><p>From: Izzy<br>To: Alec  
>Wednesday, 22:24<p>

_Alec, where the hell are you?_

* * *

><p>From: Izzy<br>To: Alec  
>Wednesday, 22:24<p>

_And with whom?_

* * *

><p>From: Izzy<br>To: Alec  
>Wednesday, 22:25<p>

_Okay, scratch that. I know with whom ;)  
>I don´t want to bother you. Do you want me to cover for you?<em>

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Izzy  
>Wednesday, 22:32<p>

_Would you? Thanks so much Izzy, I owe you.  
>How do you know anyway? :o<em>

* * *

><p>From: Izzy<br>To: Alec  
>Wednesday, 22:35<p>

_Everything for the sex life of my dear brother.  
>I know cause I´m amazing<br>(I´ll take you at your word ;)_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Izzy  
>Wednesday, 22:37<p>

_IZZY! We´re not having – okay, just don´t ever use that word again. I don´t want to hear it out of your mouth, it´s disturbing_

* * *

><p>From: Izzy<br>To: Alec  
>Wednesday, 22:39<p>

_What? Sex? It´s not a big deal, I´m not a little child anymore_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Izzy  
>Wednesday, 22:45<p>

_My dearest Isabelle, I want to tell you that your brother is strongly blocking out that his little sister is having a sexual active life. For his sake, it is adviced that you pretend not to have one at all. Also, Alec and I are not having sex (yet)_

* * *

><p>From: Izzy<br>To: Magnus  
>Wednesday, 22:48<p>

_Ha ha. Someone´s gotta face the truth.  
>You owe me too, btw. Maybe a cute versace dress would do... <em>

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Izzy  
>Wednesday, 22:50<p>

_Versace, huh? Someone´s got a nice taste. And expensive too_

* * *

><p>From: Izzy<br>To: Magnus  
>Wednesday, 22:51<p>

_Oh, can´t afford it? And there I thought the High Warlock of Brooklyn was so wealthy... _

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Izzy  
>Wednesday, 22:52<p>

_Excuse me, madam? Of course I can afford it.  
>Oh, today´s youth... <em>

* * *

><p>From: Izzy<br>To: Magnus  
>Wednesday, 22:53<p>

_All right, old man :P Don´t want to bother you at your hot date ;) Have fun :*_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Izzy  
>Wednesday, 22:55<p>

_Why thank you Isabelle :)_

* * *

><p>From: Izzy<br>To: Alec  
>Wednesday, 22:56<p>

_I distracted Jace from asking questions__.  
>Good advice for the future: Mentioning the word "duck" is enough to get rid of Jace.<br>Thank me later :*_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Izzy  
>Wednesday, 23:01<p>

_Thanks Iz, you´re the best_

* * *

><p>From: Izzy<br>To: Alec  
>Wednesday, 23:02<p>

_Tell me something I don´t know ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

From: Magnus  
>To: Alec<br>Thursday, 14:05

_Hey Alec,  
>I´m writing you while a boring werewolf is annoying me. He wants me to find him a pack.<br>I´ll probably send him to Baltimore, I don´t want to burden Luke with that jerk ^^  
>What are you doing? I bet you´re having more fun than me -_-<em>

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Thursday, 14:24<p>

_:D How nice of you. Well, we´re training, so... yes I do have more fun than you :P_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Thursday, 14:32<p>

_Only you would call physical torture fun  
>Client´s gone. I´m watching Desperate Housewives now. So who´s having more fun now? :P<em>

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Thursday, 14:36<p>

_Still me :D (I have no idea what that even is)_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Thursday, 14:38<p>

_Oh, shadowhunters and their lack of pop culture knowledge. Sometimes I wonder if you live under a rock._

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Thursday, 14:40<p>

_We don´t, for your information. We just have a view for the bare essentials._

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Thursday, 14:43<p>

_The fact that you don´t know Desperate Housewives proves the contrary, darling_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Thursday, 14:46<p>

_And __Desperate Housewives__ is so important because...?_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Thursday, 14:49<p>

_OMG, Alexander!__  
><em>_Okay, it´s settled. Tomorrow: Movie/ TV series night. I´m showing you the basics  
>(We might have to start at 5 in the morning...)<em>

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Thursday, 14:51<p>

_Should I be afraid? :o_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Thursday, 14:52<p>

_You should be thrilled. Not everyone has the honor to watch the greatest TV shows of the world with the magnificent High Warlock of Brooklyn_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Thursday, 14:54<p>

_...Okay then?  
>Izzy said she´d cover for me again, so I´ll be over at 8pm?<em>

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Thursday, 15:02<p>

_Great! Your sister is truly amazing. Tell her thank you from me  
>But I thought you wouldn´t want her to get involved in this?<em>

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Thursday, 15:03<p>

_Well, it´s too late for that, isn´t it? I can´t keep a secret from Izzy anyway, she´s like a ninja for secrets hidden from her. _

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Thursday, 15:11<p>

_So, you trust your sister enough to keep your secret but you don´t want to talk to your parabatai? I don´t want to pry, but that doesn´t seem very logic to me.b Unless..._

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Thursday, 15:20<p>

_Unless what?_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Thursday, 15:22<p>

_Nothing. I was just wondering. _

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Thursday, 15:34<p>

_Well, I don´t think it´s your business, but I don´t want to tell Jace. He has enough going on lately.  
><em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Thursday, 15:37<p>

_Relax, darling, I don´t want to tell you what and what not to do. Just forget about it. Tomorrow at 8?_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Thursday, 16:55<p>

_Seriously Alec, I´m sorry. Could you just answer me now?_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Thursday, 17:05<p>

_Okay, if you´re just sulking now, that won´t get you anywhere. Come back when you´re mature enough to stand by what you are and what you want_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Thursday, 17:20<p>

_If you´re not answering in the next twenty minutes, the date for tomorrow is cancelled_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Thursday, 17:29<p>

_I´m serious here, Alexander!_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Thursday, 17:41<p>

_Okay, okay. I´m sorry for what I said. You´re right. It´s none of my business. Just text me back okay?_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Thursday, 17:54<p>

_You know what? I don´t need you! There´s a long line of people who´d give up everything just to be near me, a line I purposely ignored in favor of you. And you don´t appreciate that. You don´t appreciate me. So fuck you, we´re done!_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Thursday, 18:03<p>

_Hey Alec  
>I just reread my last 6 outgoing texts and I see I was kind of... freaking out.<br>I guess I´m just more invested in this relationship than you are. I never thought I´d get to like you that much after only a few weeks. I knew you are special from the first time I saw you. I just didn´t think you´d be special for me.  
>It´s strange, you´re probably perfect for me and I kind of hate it. There are so many reasons why we can´t be. You´re a closeted gay nephilim for one. You´re in love with your best friend. And I´m probably not perfect for you. I´m not perfect at all.<br>I know I should just let you go, but every time I try, I just can´t.  
>Maybe we could try this, be together as long as we can, which will certainly be only a few more weeks and then go on living our lives. That´s the only way it can work.<br>This is the most honest text I´ve written to anyone in years, hell, in decades even. And the saddest and at the same time best thing about it is that you´re not going to read it. With this message I´m deleting all of my previous ones, at least the embarrassing ones. That way my dignity is still safe.  
>Yours<br>Magnus_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Thursday, 20:21<p>

_Hey Magnus  
>8 sounds good, I guess I can manage. Sorry about earlier, I was kind of stressed out today. I wanted to text you earlier, but there was a demon attack, so I didn´t have time... I hope you´re not angry with me now<em>

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Thursday, 20:36<p>

_Angry? Me? Nah! I´m as cool as a cucumber  
>See you tomorrow at 8 then :)<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know Magnus is a bit overreacting in this chapter but I wanted to bring out the vulnerable side of him. And as Alec is going to send quite desperate messages in the future, as we all know, I wanted Magnus to do the same**

**Also , I'm sorry for any possible mistakes. I'm using a dictionary for words or expressions I don't know so you can blame _pons _for that ;P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First of all I want to thank everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed. It really means so much to me :)  
>And <em>Meg (thank you btw:))<em>, ****of course Jace is making an appearance. In this chapter actually :D.  
>I´m following the plot line of <em>COA <em>****from now on. Sorry if there are any mistakes with the time, but the books don´t give much information about how much time passed, so I was pretty much guessing... Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Saturday, 11:15<p>

_H__ey, yesterday was nice :) Indiana Jones is my new favorite movie (though that´s not hard, I don´t watch a lot of movies :D)  
><em>

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 11:21<p>

_I knew you´d like that one. It involves bloodshed, action scenes and hot actors. ;P  
>You do know that Indiana Jones isn´t just one movie, right? There are 4 movies actually :D<em>

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Saturday,11:23<p>

_Oh really? :o Well then, we´ll have to watch them ;)_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 11:25<p>

_Of course :D How´s your limp doing?_ _  
><em>

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Saturday, 11:28<p>

_Almost gone :) How are you feeling?_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 11:29<p>

_I´m fabulous as always, but I´m not the one who fought a Greater Demon some time ago, so I guess it´s no biggie _

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 11:30<p>

_Oh, who am I kidding, of course it is. My fabulousness needs hours of personal care and tons of care products ;P_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Saturday, 11:37<p>

_You´d look great without any care products, I prefer it actually :)_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To:Alec  
>Saturday, 11:40<p>

_Thank you, darling, but that´ll change when you´re seeing my bed head for the first time_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Saturday, 11:43<p>

_Oh come on, it can´t be that bad. I´d really like to see you completely unmade-up :)_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 11:48<p>

_That can be arranged ;P_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Saturday, 11:50<p>

_Oh really? Last time I fell asleep on your couch you were up before me and already fully styled. I don´t think you even allow anyone to see you like that_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 11:56<p>

_You might be right there :D Guess you have to exert yourself to catch me au naturel ;)_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Saturday, 12:01<p>

_I´ll try my best ;)_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Tuesday, 00:48<p>

_Magnus, we need your help. There was an attack at the Silent City and Jace is injured.  
>Can you come and heal him? You know I wouldn´t ask if it wasn´t important<em>

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Tuesday, 00:50<p>

_I´ll be there in a sec_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Tuesday, 7:33<p>

_Hey Magnus,  
>Sorry for yesterday. I hope Jace is not annoying you so much.<br>Clary and I phoned and she´d like to visit him later today. So, can we come over?_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Tuesday, 7:36<p>

_Hey,  
>Of course you can. Come over whenever you want, you´ve got that key after all ;)<br>Oh holy shit, he´s the worst roommate ever! And that´s saying something. There was that vampire once... ah, you know, nevermind. I just can´t imagine how you can bear with him_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Tuesday, 7:37<p>

_Oh, you know, the Institute´s big :D  
>It´s really not that bad. He´s just having a bad time lately...<em>

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Jace  
>Tuesday, 7:39<p>

_Jace, please be nice to Magnus. He´s doing us a favor, so don´t unnerve him.  
>Like, you know, don´t go smartass on him, don´t eat up all his food, don´t... you know what? Just try not to be yourself for once.<br>Oh, and get well soon! :)_

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Alec  
>Tuesday, 7:45<p>

_Oh, thanks bro, I feel the love -_-  
>It´s not my fault, he told me „make yourself at home". And I did. So he can´t complain.<br>I´d like to complain though. You have no idea how messy it´s in here!  
><em>

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Jace  
>Tuesday, 7:46<p>

_...No, I guess I don´t  
>Are you sure he didn´t say it in a sarcastic way?<br>_

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Alec  
>Tuesday, 7:48<p>

_Noo, I´d know if someone is sarcastic to me, I´m the king of sarcasm.  
>(It might be that he didn´t say it at all though and it was just me imitating him...)<br>_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Jace  
>Tuesday, 7:49<p>

_By the Angel, Jace, can´t you at least behave until we come over? __Clary and I think it´s important to meet and maybe draw up a plan.  
><em>

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Alec  
>Tuesday, 7:50<p>

_Okay, daddy, I´ll be a good boy. _

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Jace  
>Tuesday, 7:51<p>

_Don´t make fun of me. I´m serious. _

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Alec  
>Tuesday, 7:52<p>

_I know. Sorry_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Jace  
>Tuesday, 8:52<p>

_We´re on our way._

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Alec  
>Wednesday, 3:28<p>

_Emergency! Come to the jewish cemetery in Queens ASAP. Bring blood!_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Jace  
>Wednesday, 3:29<p>

_JACE! What happened?  
><em>

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Alec  
>Wednesday, 3:29<p>

_Simon´s dying_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Jace  
>Wednesday, 3:30<p>

_We´re on our way!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I´m following the plot, so this is happening between CoA and CoG/beginning of CoG. The last two messages are fire messages.**

* * *

><p><em>Magnus Mobile<br>One missed call from: Alec Lightwood  
>Thursday, 16:45<em>

* * *

><p><em>Magnus Mobile<em>  
><em>One missed call from: Alec Lightwood<em>  
><em>Saturday, 12:34<em>

* * *

><p><em>Magnus Mobile<br>One missed call from: Alec Lightwood  
>Sunday, 22:55<em>

* * *

><p><em>Magnus Mobile<br>One missed call from: Alec Lightwood  
>Monday, 14:17<br>_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Monday, 20:23<p>

_Hey Magnus  
>I don´t know why you´re ignoring me, but I´ve been calling you several times the last three days.<br>Maybe you didn´t get the calls. Or you´re too busy.  
>Whatever it is, call me back or text me please. <em>

* * *

><p><em>Magnus Mobile<br>One missed call from: Alec Lightwood  
>Tuesday, 22:16<em>

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Thursday, 22:38<p>

_Okay, so you´re probably mad at me. I understand that and I´m really sorry.  
>But damnit Magnus, would you just answer the phone?<em>

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Alec  
>Friday, 18:04<p>

_Emergency!_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Jace  
>Friday, 18:06<p>

_WHAT´S WRONG?_

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Alec  
>Friday, 18:07<p>

_Oh Alec, this is bad. It´s worse than anything we´ve been through the past weeks.  
>Get ready and brace yourself for the evil. The apocalypse is coming. <em>

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Jace  
>Friday, 18:09<p>

_Okay, I start to think that you´re exaggarating. What happened? Did Church vandalize your room?_

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Alec  
>Friday, 18:11<p>

_Worse. Imagine the cruelest thing you can imagine. Then triple it. That´s what´s happening._

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Jace  
>Friday, 18:12<p>

_Did Izzy cook? :o_

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Alec  
>Friday, 18:13<p>

_Yes :(_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Jace  
>Friday, 18:13<p>

_By the Angel, that´s really really bad. I take it back, you´re not exaggerating.  
>Okay, emergency plan: We´re going to Taki´s. Now. Maybe we´ll survive. <em>

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Alec  
>Friday, 18:14<p>

_Oh yes. Hang on, I´ll draw the Fearless Rune on me. We have to tell Izzy we´re not gonna eat her nasty cooking. _

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Saturday, 19:05<p>

_So... when you said you didn´t want to see any of us anymore... were you serious?  
>I´d understand, really, but can you say it to my face at least?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Magnus Mobile<em>  
><em>One missed call from: Alec Lightwood<em>  
><em>Monday, 12:15<em>

* * *

><p><em>Alec Mobile<br>One missed call from: Clary Fray  
>Wednesday, 12:15<em>

* * *

><p>From: Clary<br>To: Alec  
>Wednesday, 12:16<p>

_Hey Alec,  
>I tried to call you, but you weren´t available.<br>Can you call me back when it´s convenient? It´s about Idris.  
>Thank you.<em>

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Clary  
>Wednesday, 12:20<p>

_Hey Clary,  
>I´ll call you back soon, I´m just on the move right now :)<em>

* * *

><p><em>Magnus Mobile<br>One missed call from: Alec Lightwood  
>Thursday, 13:40<em>

* * *

><p><em>Magnus Mobile<br>One missed call from: Alec Lightwood  
>Sunday, 18:34<em>

* * *

><p><em>Magnus Mobile<br>One missed call from:Alec Lightwood  
>Sunday, 20:28<em>

* * *

><p><em>Warlock Bane<br>I have a request concerning Simon Lewis. I brought him to the Consul yesterday in order to send him back to New York. He assured me you would wait at the other side of the Portal to ensure he arrives.  
>So I wanted to ask: Did Simon arrive safely in New York? He was in my responsibility and I want to make sure nothing happened to him.<br>Sincerely_  
><em>Alec Lightwood<em>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Alec<br>I´m sorry to say that Simon Lewis did not arrive in New York. I don´t know about such an arrangement.  
>In fact, there hasn´t been any portal activity in whole NY since Clary went through one.<br>Yours  
>„Warlock Bane"<br>_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And we´re back to the better times :). After CoG: Alec and Magnus are back together, Alec is finally out of the closet and everything´s just perfect... so far.  
>But don´t worry, the bad times won´t come so soon ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Monday, 18:17<p>

__Hey Magnus,  
>We´re all heading to Taki´s around 18:45. Want to join us? :)<em>_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Monday, 18:20<p>

__Okay, first of all: who is ´us`?  
>More details, darling<em>_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Monday, 18:21<p>

__Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon and I  
><em>_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Monday,18:21<p>

_… _Who is Simon again?__

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Monday, 18:22<p>

__Magnus, seriously?  
>He´s the Daylighter. <em>_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Monday, 18:23<p>

__?__

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Monday, 18:24<p>

__Simon Lewis. Best friend of Clary, has a crush on Izzy, a bit nerdy, plays in an awful band, etc.  
>He helped us against Valentine, remember?<em>_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Monday, 18:25<p>

_… _Uhm__

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Monday, 18:25<p>

__By the Angel, Magnus, you´re kidding right?  
>He´s the one who was turned into a rat at your party back then<em>_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Monday, 18:27<p>

__Ahhh, rat boy :D I remember  
>I´m on the way.<br>Can´t miss out on some PDA now that I´m officially allowed to, can I?__

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Monday, 18:28<p>

__You´re impossible.  
>Try to be subtle though, okay? :)<br>And I´m totally not buying that I-don´t-remember-ratboys-name shit  
>Behave!<em>_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Monday, 18:28<p>

__I know, I´m awesome 8-)  
>Alright, I´ll just put my hands under the table ;)<br>You have to admit rat boy is a hilarious superhero sidekick name  
>PS: Some people say <em>_you __are whipped...__

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Monday, 18:28<p>

__What´s that weird thing with the 8?  
>I don´t know what a ´superhero sidekick` is supposed to mean, but... I guess?<br>PS: No one says that. Only you said that. And are you indicating that __you __feel whipped? :D__

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Magnus  
>Monday, 18:28<p>

__Magnus Bane!  
>I just looked over Alec´s shoulder to see the disturbing message you sent my brother.<br>I´ll have you know that it was decided by a majority of the group that you and Alec are going to sit as far away from each other as possible in order to prevent unhygienic handjobs under the table.  
>Also, I think rat boy is a hilarious name for... well, for rat boy. I´ll have to keep that in mind<em>_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Monday, 18:29<p>

__Oh Alexander  
>It´s a smiley with sunglasses. It´s supposed to be cool, ergo it represents me.<br>Also, we´ve got to watch Batman and Robin someday.  
>PS: Jace said it too once<br>PPS: I´m whipped and I enjoy it ;)__

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Magnus  
>Monday, 18:30<p>

__I say it all the time  
>And... ugh!<em>_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Jace  
>Monday, 18:31<p>

__Jace Herondale!  
>Stop reading the texts I´m sending your brother. It´s private and one day you might read something you don´t want to read ;P<br>… A majority? Who voted against it? ^^__

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Magnus  
>Monday, 18:32<p>

__Only Isabelle. God knows what´s going on in her mind...__

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Monday, 18: 32<p>

__...Alec? Do you know your parabatai is reading along your texts over your shoulder?  
>And more importantly: Why did you vote for us being parted during dinner?<em>_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Monday, 18:33<p>

__Reasons of self-protection.  
>From public humiliation by my eccentric boyfriend and from being bereft of my fries again. Seriously, why do you keep doing this? It´s my food!<br>Thanks for the warning though, I kicked him for it.__

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Monday, 18:34<p>

__:D__

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Monday, 18:34<p>

__What?__

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Monday, 18:35<p>

__You said boyfriend :)__

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Monday, 18: 36<p>

__Yeah, of course. That´s what we are, isn´t it? ;)  
>It´s not like it´s the first time I called you that<em>_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Monday, 18:36<p>

__I know. But it keeps making me feel like the luckiest man in the world. :D__

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Monday, 18:37<p>

__I know what you mean, I love saying it too :)__

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Monday, 18:38<p>

_… _And is there something else you love? __

* * *

><p>From: Izzy<br>To: Magnus  
>Monday, 18:39<p>

__Oh, By the Angel! Quit the phone sex!  
>Don´t deny it, I can see Alec blushing. If he told you he had nothing on but his glorious birthday suit, he´s lying. <em>_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Izzy  
>Monday, 18:40<p>

__Isabelle, oh Isabelle.  
>If I wanted to have phone sex with your brother he´d do far more than just blushing ;)<br>I do hope he´s wearing more than just his birthday suit when Jace is lurking around Alec all the time__

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Magnus  
>Monday, 18:41<p>

__You have no idea how much I´ve already seen of Alec without clothing...  
>And I´m not lurking around. I´m proudly strolling <em>_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Jace  
>Monday, 18:42<p>

_… _Not sure if I should be mad at you for reading Izzy´s texts now or for being a creepy voyeur of my boyfriend__

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks, Izzy, Clary, Rat Boy  
>Monday, 18:43<p>

__Who wants Clary and Jace to sit separated at dinner? Vote now!__

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Monday, 18:44<p>

__I don´t care really. But.. whatever you say  
>(Wow, now I heard it too)<em>_

* * *

><p>From: Izzy<br>To: Magnus  
>Monday, 18:44<p>

__Agreed!____They´re even more annoying than you and Alec -_-__

* * *

><p>From: Simon<br>To: Magnus  
>Monday, 18:44<p>

__Agreed! And if we´re setting a seating plan I want to sit between Clary and Izzy.__

* * *

><p>From: Clary<br>To: Magnus  
>Monday, 18:44<p>

_… _You do realize you sent this to me too, right?  
>Disagreed!<em>_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Rat Boy  
>Monday, 18:45<p>

__Sure you do __

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Monday, 18:45<p>

__Yes. You´re whipped :P__

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Monday, 18:46<p>

__Oh, just get your ass over here! I know you´re probably standing in front of the Diner just to be ´fashionably late`  
>We´re all just waiting for you.<em>_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Monday, 18:47<p>

__You´re all waiting for my ass? I´m flattered  
>(You have to give me credits for not asking what exactly you plan to do with my ass ;P)<em>_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Monday, 18:47<p>

__Well, you did ask though__

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Izzy  
>Monday, 22:38<p>

_I´m spending the night at Magnus´  
>Don´t expect me till tomorrow morning :)<em>

* * *

><p>From: Izzy<br>To: Alec  
>Monday, 22:40<p>

_What´s new?  
>Good night, Alec ;)<br>_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Izzy  
>Monday, 22:41<p>

_... thanks Iz  
>Good night to you to<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really believe that Magnus just pretends to not know Simon´s name, because in every serious situation in the books he says his name without a problem.  
>And yes, Alec is called<em> Sweet Cheeks<em> in Magnus´ phone ;)  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long... again. Uh, nevermind.  
>This chapter is pretty much just nonsense, but whatever :D I want to fill the gap between CoG and CoFA but don´t really how long that should be. I think I´ll bring up the traveling plans of Magnus and Alec in the next chapter, what do you think?<br>Anyways, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Wednesday, 13:24<p>

_Hey Alec :)  
>It might get a bit later till you can come over.<br>I´ll text you when the client´s gone.  
>See you ;)<em>

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Wednesday, 13:36<p>

_Hey Magnus,  
>No problem :)<br>Have fun with your client_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Wednesday, 13:37<p>

_… Okay, that came out wrong  
>I meant don´t get too annoyed with him and don´t decide to turn him into a rodent.<br>I´ve been told that isn´t a very nice experience..._

* * *

><p><em>From:<em> _Magnus  
>To: Sweet Cheeks<br>Wednesday, 13:41_

_Haha, don´t worry, I won´t turn him into a rodent. That´s overrated.  
>What do you think of a spider instead?<em>

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Wednesday, 13:45<p>

_If you turn him into a spider, I will kill him. And I don´t think the Clave will approve of that..._

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Wednesday, 13:48<p>

_Well, that would be rather nasty, wouldn´t it?  
>Now I have to go back and pretend being professional. The client´s starting to question my use of a cell phone on the job...<em>

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Wednesday, 14:40<p>

_Okay, I´m finished. You can come over now if you want to_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Wednesday, 14:41<p>

_I´ll be there in 20 minutes :)_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Wednesday, 14:42<p>

_Alec?_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Wednesday, 14:44<p>

_Yeah?_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Wednesday, 14:44<p>

_Can you bring some donuts on the way? :D_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Wednesday, 14:45<p>

_Consider it done :)_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Wednesday, 14:45<p>

_Ohh, you don´t know how happy that makes me. What have I done to deserve you? :D _

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Wednesday, 14:46<p>

_Wow, you really are starving, aren´t you?_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Wednesday, 14:49<p>

_Totally! I knew there must be a benefit in dating a shadowhunter from Manhattan.  
>One is that you pass Dunkin´ Donuts on your way over to me...<em>

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Wednesday, 14:53<p>

_Not really. It´s a detour actually_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Wednesday, 14:53<p>

_… Another one is, well, the stamina runes ;)_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Wednesday, 14:55<p>

_Uh-huh_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Wednesday, 14:55<p>

_I think that´s my favourite one :D _

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Wednesday, 14:56<p>

...

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Thursday, 10:26<p>

_Hey, have you seen my seraph blade?_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Thursday, 11:04<p>

_You´re kidding, right?_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Thursday, 11:05<p>

_Uh... no?  
>I can´t find it here and Jace and Izzy are going to kill me if I lost it. I never lose my weapons!<br>They´re going to laugh at me for doing exactly what I always tell them not to do._

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Thursday, 11:11<p>

_Relax, honey. I found it. It was leaning at the kitchen table – which is mahagony btw – and dripping blood and slime on the floor.  
>Not. Acceptable.<em>

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Thursday, 11:17<p>

_Oh. That´s where I put it :D  
>Hey it´s not my fault, I wanted to clean it, but <em>someone _distracted me _

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Alec  
>Thursday, 11:18<p>

_Guilty as charged :D_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Jace  
>Saturday, 20:24<p>

_Jace, is that supposed to be funny? For your information: Dozens of fake spiders in my bedroom is __not__ funny! Neither is it frightening me.  
>Now get your ass over to my room and take them away!<em>

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 20:30<p>

_What´re you talking about?I know nothing about such a fake spider crime you accuse me of having committed.  
>You must have mistaken my phone number with that of the Daylighter.<em>

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Jace  
>Saturday, 20:32<p>

_...Whatever.  
>I don´t assume that has anything to do with me feeding ducks in the park?<em>

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 20:35<p>

_That was the worst act of treachery in the history of parabatai.  
>E tu Brutus<br>(the spiders might be a condign punishment of destiny for what you´ve done)_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Jace  
>Saturday, 20:38<p>

_Worst act of treachery? Did you hear what happened between Valentine and Luke?  
><em>

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 20:52<p>

_Okay, okay, I´m coming_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Clary  
>Saturday, 20:58<p>

_You are a genius!  
>I don´t know what you´ve done to Jace, but he just came over to me, apologized and removed the fake spiders without a word of complaint.<br>Thanks, Clary, you might be the only one who can talk some sense into Jace._

* * *

><p>From: Clary<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 21:19<p>

_You´re welcome ;)  
>It actually didn´t take much, just a little bit of kissing and then he was totally compliant :D<br>I´d recommend you trying something else though ;)_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Clary  
>Saturday, 21:23<p>

_Er... thanks? I´ll think about ´something else`  
><em>

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Tuesday, 15:12<p>

_Tell me not to punch Jace in the face_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Tuesday, 15:14<p>

_I think you should punch Jace in the face :)_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Tuesday, 15:15<p>

_You´re of no help.  
>The smiley did it though ^^ <em>

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Tuesday, 15:14<p>

_You can count on me ;)  
>Tell me, why exactly do you want to punch Jace in the face?<em>

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Tuesday, 15:17<p>

_I don´t want to punch Jace in the face_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Tuesday, 15:18<p>

_But... You...?  
>Did I interpret your message wrong? I distinctly remember you saying „I want to punch Jace in the face, then punch the air in triumph"<em>

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Tuesday, 15:20<p>

_I didn´t say that. Nobody would say that.  
><em>

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Tuesday, 15:20<p>

_Argh, I want to punch him but I don´t want to. You understand me?_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Tuesday, 15:21<p>

_Uhm,... sure!  
>Sweetheart, that´s how I feel about Jace all the time... Only without the I-don´t-want-to part.<br>Just suck it up (bad choice of words) and come over to me ;)_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Tuesday, 15:24<p>

_I´d love to, but I can´t. Have some training to do...  
>I´ll come over at 10 if that´s okay for you<em>

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Tuesday, 15:26<p>

_That´s alright.  
>You still didn´t tell me what Jace did to you though<em>

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Tuesday, 15:28<p>

_Uh, he destroyed my bow... It´s okay now, it was just by accident_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Tuesday, 15:30<p>

_That´s what you´ve been upset about? You shadowhunter guys are weird_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Tuesday, 15:33<p>

_Look at it this way: How would you react if someone destroyed your bottles of glitter?_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Tuesday, 15:35<p>

_I don´t even want to think about it :o_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Tuesday, 15:37<p>

_See_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Tuesday, 15:38<p>

_Your bow is my glitter. Noted :D_

* * *

><p>From: Simon<br>To: Alec  
>Thursday, 13:42<p>

_Does Magnus really call you Sweet Cheeks in his contact list? _

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Simon  
>Thursday, 13:54<p>

_WHO TOLD YOU THAT?_

* * *

><p>From: Simon<br>To: Alec  
>Thursday, 14:01<p>

_I have my sources..._

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Simon  
>Thursday, 14:03<p>

_It was Isabelle wasn´t it? _

* * *

><p>From: Simon<br>To: Alec  
>Thursday, 14:06<p>

_She thinks it´s cute _

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Simon  
>Thursday, 14:09<p>

_Well, I don´t -_-_

* * *

><p>From: Magnus<br>To: Sweet Cheeks  
>Thursday, 14:15<p>

_I hear you don´t like the nicknames I make up for you.  
>Now listen, honey, you should be honored to receive such special treatment from me, not everyone is so lucky.<br>My nicknames are cute and adorable and well thought through and they suit you_

* * *

><p>From: Izzy<br>To: Alec  
>Thursday, 14:17<p>

_I think you just got told. Ha!  
><em>

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Magnus  
>Thursday, 14:20<p>

_They are hilarious and weird. Period._

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Izzy  
>Thursday, 14:21<p>

_What are you guys doing anyway, sitting around together and gossiping about me?_

* * *

><p>From: Izzy<br>To: Alec  
>Thursday, 14:23<p>

_Sure, it´s fun :D  
>You should try it out with Jace someday. Ooh, I can already see it:<br>„Ohhh, Alec have you seen how beautiful Izzy looks lately?"  
>„Yes, Jace, her hair is so smooth and silky, oh how I wish that I had her amazing hair" <em>

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Izzy  
>Thursday, 14:26<p>

_… __Not going to happen  
>Do you really think that´s the kind of stuff we´re talking about when we´re alone?<em>

* * *

><p>From: Izzy<br>To: Alec  
>Thursday, 14:28<p>

_I don´t see what´s wrong with that :)_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Izzy  
>Thursday, 14:30<p>

_No comment -_-_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey :) I didn´t want to let you wait so long, especially you _Meg_, you are so great :-)  
>(and I wouldn´t want you to die from frustration ;)<br>A little warning: There´s no Malec in this chapter, just Jalec bromance** **which I love just as much. I hope you do too ;) Enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Alec  
>Friday, 22:41<p>

_Demon attack in Queens. Get your ass over there and prepare for some action :D_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Jace  
>Friday, 22:42<p>

_Ugh. Queens. I hate Queens_

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Alec  
>Friday, 22:43<p>

_Didn´t you say the same thing about Brooklyn? And look where you are now..._

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Jace  
>Friday, 22:43<p>

_Ha ha... whatever_

* * *

><p>From: Clary<br>To: Jace, Alec  
>Saturday, 15:27<p>

_When you two go for a boys night out today, could you pls invite Simon? Be nice for once, he´s a bit stressed out because of his mother and he really really needs a distraction_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Jace  
>Saturday, 15:30<p>

_I´m not so sure, what do you think about taking Simon along? _

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 15:31<p>

_Dunno… He´s not that of an idiot I thought he was…_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Jace  
>Saturday, 15:33<p>

_You only say that because you can´t deny anything from Clary_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Jace  
>Saturday, 15:33<p>

_Well, if you bring Simon, I´ll bring Magnus_

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 15:34<p>

_Hey, it´s not like I´m bringing Simon as my date! We said no significant others allowed tonight!_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Jace  
>Saturday, 15:36<p>

_You said no _girls_ allowed. Ergo, I can bring Magnus. _

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 15:37<p>

_Well, if you bring Magnus, I`ll bring Clary_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Jace  
>Saturday, 15:38<p>

_That´s not how it works. Clary´s a girl._

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 15:39<p>

_Keenly observed_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Jace  
>Saturday, 15:39<p>

_That means she can´t come with us. It´s called "guys night out" not "guys night out with one girl"_

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 15:40<p>

_The whole purpose of a guys night out is that the girlfriends, in your case boyfriends, don´t take part in it. So if you bring Magnus, it´s a date in a guys night out and that is not allowed_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Jace  
>Saturday, 15:41<p>

_Then I think the term "guys night out" is inaccurate  
><em>

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 15:42<p>

_Well, how´d you call it then?_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Jace  
>Saturday, 15:43<p>

_Dunno… but guys night out gives you the wrong image. _

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Jace  
>Saturday, 15:44<p>

_Alright, I won´t bring Magnus_

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 15:44<p>

_Great! Tonight, 8:30pm then? :) _

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Jace  
>Saturday, 15:45<p>

_Okay :) _

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Clary  
>Saturday, 15:48<p>

_The Daylighter can come around 9:30_

* * *

><p>From: Clary<br>To: Jace, Alec  
>Saturday, 15:50<p>

_Great! I´ll call him right away :) Thanks guys_

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 15:54<p>

_I told Simon to come around 9:30, so we have one hour for a parabatais night out_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Jace  
>Saturday, 15:55<p>

_Perfect_

* * *

><p>From: Izzy<br>To: Alec, Jace  
>Saturday, 16:05<p>

_Hey, I want to get involved in your Friday night plans. Don´t leave me out, idiots_

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Izzy  
>Saturday, 16:09<p>

_Calling us names will get you nowhere, woman_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Izzy  
>Saturday, 16:11<p>

_How the hell do you know about our plans?_

* * *

><p>From: Izzy<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 16:13<p>

_I know everything about everyone, my dear brother ;)_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Izzy  
>Saturday, 16:16<p>

_Well, you can´t come, as this is a parabatai/guys night out without girlfriends, boyfriends and sisters_

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Alec, Izzy  
>Saturday, 16:17<p>

_In short: PGNOWGBS. That definition is so going to catch on. _

* * *

><p>From: Izzy<br>To: Jace, Alec  
>Saturday, 16:20<p>

_Could you two stop texting each other? You´re in the same building, probably even in the same room. What´s wrong with talking? _

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Izzy  
>Saturday, 16:21<p>

_How do you know where we are? For everything you know we could be in Peru. Or Mexico, or Queens_

* * *

><p>From: Izzy<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 16:23<p>

_Please, Alec. I told you I know everything ;)_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Izzy  
>Saturday, 16:24<p>

_Alright. We´re not in Peru._

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Izzy  
>Saturday, 16:24<p>

_We´re also not in Queens. _

* * *

><p>From: Izzy<br>To: Alec, Jace  
>Saturday, 16:25<p>

_Gosh, you guys are so boring!  
>I´m going to spend the night with a way cooler companionship. I´m going to Magnus´ .<br>Clary, Magnus and I are gonna gossip about you and I´ll ask them all about your awkward sexcapades _

* * *

><p>From: Jace<br>To: Izzy  
>Saturday, 16:28<p>

_Fine, go ahead. There is no awkwardness in my sexcapades. You´ll find nothing but steamy sexiness and passion._

* * *

><p>From: Izzy<br>To: Jace  
>Saturday, 16:29<p>

_We´ll see.  
><em>

* * *

><p>From: Izzy<br>To: Alec, Jace  
>Saturday, 16:31<p>

_Funny that Alec has nothing to say anymore... ;P_

* * *

><p>From: Alec<br>To: Izzy  
>Saturday, 16:32<p>

_Shut up, Iz. _

* * *

><p>From: Izzy<br>To: Alec  
>Saturday, 16:33<p>

_:P_


End file.
